The Night Will Only Know
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Kagome sneaks away from the group for some alone time. SessxKag Cannon
1. The Night Will Only Know

Title: The Night Will Only Know  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Seasons Challenge-Autumn  
Genre: General

Rating: G

Warnings: Not a thing! ;)  
Word Count: 702

Cannon/AU: Cannon

Summary: Kagome sneaks away from the group for some alone time.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Seasons Challenge Theme: Autumn.

**THE NIGHT WILL ONLY KNOW**

The sun had long since dipped blow the horizon and darkness had settled over the forest. The moon was full, lending enough light for Kagome to find her way through the forest. She paid no notice to the way the moonlight gave the trees around her an eerie glow. Their leaves had changed color, signaling that autumn was indeed now here. Their vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges were dulled under the moonlight. The air was crisp and she found herself speeding up her steps to help ward off the chill. The path she followed was well warn from years of people traveling back and forth between neighboring villages. She glanced to her left looking for the fallen tree that marked the spot where she would leave the path. After a few feet she finally reached it. She smiled as she climbed over the ancient tree and stepped down onto a path that was barely visible. She was getting closer to her goal.

Sneaking away was never easy for her. With her ever-watching hanyou companion hanging around it was rare that she could do _**anything**_ without him knowing. She had to wait until the moon was just beyond it zenith to make sure that he was sound asleep. Slipping away from Sango proved to be just as difficult most of the time. She would wake at the slightest sound and insist that Kagome not leave the hut alone. The entire point of doing this every full moon, was to _**be**_ alone. The trees were becoming less dense and she could see her destination though the few that were left. She stepping into a small clearing and sighed. It was just as it had been the last time she had seen it. Several words could describe the location, but the one she continued to use was,

"Breathtaking." The word slipped from her lips as she stepped out into the ankle-deep grass.

She walked several yards until she stopped and sat down. She shivered at the coolness of the grass, but flopped onto her back none the less. Fireflies danced around her causing her to smile. Her focus then moved to the clear sky above the bright little insects. She swore at this time of year you could see more stars then at any other. Billions of them twinkled like the fireflies around her. Never did she fail to feel thankful that she could see this. It meant more to her that she was alone. She welcomed the feeling of being so small in a universe so vast. She lay completely still watching for an infrequent shooting star. Something brushed against her senses that made her grin. She didn't know why he always showed up, but he always did. He never showed himself, but then again, allowing her to even _**sense**_ him made her think that he wanted her to know he was there. That made her feel safe, the thought made her laugh. The words _**Sesshomaru**_and _**safe**_ did not sound right together.

She continued to watch the sky with one arm supporting her head and the other across her stomach. The crickets that had been chattering nonstop since her arrival suddenly stopped, setting her senses on high alert. Some_**thing**_ was close. She decided it best not to move, maybe whatever it was wouldn't notice her and just continue on it's way.

"It is unwise to leave the safety of your group, miko."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She turned her head in the direction of his voice but didn't answer. He wasn't looking at her, but something in the distance that only he could see. With the barest of smiles, Kagome turned her attention to the sky once again.

"You were out there." She said after a moment.

For the first time, he looked down upon her. She was completely relaxed and no longer smelled of the fear she had a moment before.

"My presence gives you a feeling of safety?" His tone held a hint of amusement.

"Only on this one night." She answered.

Nothing more was said between the two with Kagome watching the stars and Sesshomaru watching the intriguing miko below him.


	2. I Don't Have To Wonder Anymore

Title: I Don't Have To Wonder Anymore  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Seasons Challenge-Summer  
Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG

Warnings: Nothing...I think.  
Word Count: 849

Cannon/AU: Cannon

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome meet again in the open field under a full moon.

A/N: Sequel to _The Night Will Only Know. _Written for Dokuga Contest's Seasons Challenge Theme: Summer.

**I DON'T HAVE TO WONDER ANYMORE**

Sesshomaru found himself walking through the forest towards a destination he knew all too well. He thought it odd that he always went, but he went none the less. They had been through almost a year's worth of full moons and still he continued to show up. The evenings were longer due to it being summer. Which meant that he would have to wait longer for her to show up, but it didn't matter. He would wait. Since the night he had finally spoken to her so many months before, they had become increasingly close. They would talk, or rather she would talk and he would listen to all the things that had occurred over the past month. Sure there were times that they couldn't meet due to the fact that his half-wit brother would have her traipsing all over the country to look for more jewel shards. Or during the winter when the weather simply would not permit it. But with the seasons ever changing, they didn't have to wait long for the summer months to arrive.

He continued on his silent journey, walking with a purpose. Tonight things would change. He had become increasingly annoyed with the fact that their meetings were limited to the full moon. Which in turn annoyed him that he was forced to admit that he had some type of feelings towards the miko. He reached the tree line and stopped. She had arrived before him, like always. She was laying on her back, bathed in the moonlight, looking up at the sky. He watched, slightly wondering what it was that caused her such fascination with the night sky.

"Are you just going to stand over there all night like you use to?"

He couldn't help but smile when her softly spoken question reached his ears. He stepped forward casually making his way to her side. He sat down beside her, something that had taken her months to convince him to do, and she turned her head to smile at him.

"You came." Her voice gave away the joy she felt.

"It would upset you if I did not?" He asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

_'Always answers with a question.'_ She thought before she smiled and answered with a soft, "Yes."

Her attention was drawn to the sky once more while his was drawn to her. Something was different about her. He could sense she was happy, but there was an underlying sadness as well. He immediately felt the urge to protect her from whatever had caused this sadness.

"Something troubles you." His statement cause her to let out a sad laugh.

"That's an understatement." She answered with a sigh.

He waited patiently for her to continue. It was killing him not knowing, but he wouldn't force the information from her.

"Why do you meet me here?" She asked suddenly.

With his lack of an immediate answer, she looked at him.

"...I do not know."

She nodded slowly before sitting up. She blinked several times willing away the tears that were threating to fall. She was being silly. There wasn't any reason to cry. Yet, the tears came forth anyway. She flinched when his hand come into contact with her shoulder. It felt strange, but it was...comforting. She allowed him to pull her towards him and he held he close.

"I just...I don't know what I expected." She said between sniffles.

"Expected of what?" He asked as he attempted to sooth her.

"...of you." Her answer was a whisper against his chest.

He pulled her closer before attempting an answer.

"What did you expect of me?"

Kagome shook her head. He loosened his grip so that he could cup her chin and force her to look at him. She looked so breakable. His heart clenched, knowing now that he was the reason for her sadness. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony. He had wanted to protect her from himself. But looking in her eyes, reddened from crying, he lost all train of thought. He leaned in closer until their lips met. The kiss was soft, caring, their first, but above all else it was an apology. When he pulled away moments later a smile slowly formed on Kagome's face.

"That was kind of what I had expected of you." She said with a hint of amusement.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile also.

"Hn."

Kagome pulled away from his warmth and stood.

"I better get back before someone wakes up and notices me missing."

Sesshomaru was standing next to her before she could even blink. He pulled her close once again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Tomorrow evening." The two words were said as a statement, but Kagome swore he almost sounded as though he were pleading.

She nodded and turned from him, walking towards the tree line. He had come to the field with the intent of tell her that he cared for her. It hadn't worked out like he had planned, but in the end it worked out better then he could have imagined.


End file.
